Clumsy Waltzing
by NeJ Kazuki
Summary: Faith gets a mission from Merc. While reaching her destination on the top of an apartment, she finds Merc there, waiting with something grand. Just a little one shot. MercxFaith.


A/N: Just a crazy one shot I got an idea for. I'm not sure how many people ship Merc and Faith. Kinda hard to when he calls her, "kid". But I thought they'd be cute. So, thusly I thought to write this. Not much to explain. Enjoy! Sorry for grammar errors.

* * *

Clumsy Waltzing

~*~

Oh. Ignore the imaginary street, and building things I made up.

"Hey girl, got a package for you to pick up." Faith heard Merc's deep voice speaking through her communicator.

She slid across the ground under a vent, faulting over a chain length fence that stood in her way. She slowed to a jog, leaning against the side of a building to catch her breath. "Really now?" she stared, gazing off into the horizon. "It's getting pretty late, the sun's is about to set!"

It was quite uncommon Merc worked her late. Usually she was the first runner up in the morning, working, flying across rooftops under the blazing sun. He was kind enough to give her time to rest in the evening. She shrugged it off, sighing. It wasn't in her place to protest. A job was a job, and Merc probably snagged this one based on the profit.

"I know, I know." he replied. "Promise me one last mission for the day? Then I'll let you be. It'll be easy, trust me." he sounded cheery.

She shrugged to herself. "Fine, fine. Where is it? You owe me dinner, Merc."

He laughed. "Don't worry. And from where you are, keep heading north towards the old Emerson building. From there, follow North Parkers street to the east, until you get to the Newcastle Apartments. It'll be on the rooftop."

"Sure thing Merc."  
With that, she was off again. The journey wasn't a long one. She gazed at the sky as she jumped off one rooftop from another. As she fell, wind rushing through her hair, she felt her breath leave her lungs as she gazed at the distant sky. Lavender hues, mixed with a warm orange and red. It made her smile, rolling as her toes grazed the ground. She felt elated for some reason, and the sky seemed more beautiful then it had in quite awhile.

She charged through the door, in one building, sailing across another. Her feet glided across the tops of the Emerson building. Sights on the street Merc told her to look for. She flew east.

"Hey Faith!" she heard a different voice over her communicator.  
"Yes Cel?" she replied, smiling to hear her dear fellow runner's voice.

"Wondering if you wanted any pizza. I'm outside of Merc's place, about to see what he wants."

Faith chuckled to herself. "Thanks Cel, but unfortunately I got one more job to make. Don't think I'll be able to join you." she paused for a moment, staring down the apartment building, examining the best way to the top.

"That's weird..." Faith heard Celeste mutter to herself.

"What's wrong?"

"Merc's not here. That's odd. I didn't know if he ever moved from that chair. I wonder if it's really comfy..."

Faith laughed at first, then tapped her jaw. "Who knows. I'm sure he's fine. Must of just run to get something to eat."

"He better not of. Well, have fun on the job! Talk to you later girl, be careful!"

Faith smiled. "You to, Cel."

Faith jumped, grabbing a pipe attached to the side of the building. She left slightly worried that Merc would up and randomly vanish, but the man was quite capable of taking care of himself. She threw her legs over the side of the roof, giving herself a jumping start. She ran, jumping to grasp the iron bars guarding a person's balcony. She jumped, grabbing hold of the roof's ledge.

"Faith!" she heard Merc's voice.

"Yes Merc?" she replied. Suddenly she froze, realizing he wasn't talking to her via the communication in her ear. She looked up, seeing a pair of sleek, shiny, black shoes. Her dark eyes glanced upwards, seeing Merc smiling down at her. A hand reached out to help her. She took it, completely stunned to see him there. "Merc, what, I—nice suit."

She stared at him, mouth agape. Pressed black pants, a crimson button up shirt, covered with a black suit jacket. A black tie around his neck, and an embarrassed, but confident smile on his handsome face.

"Why thank you, Faith." he replied, smiling.

She gazed past him. The rooftop was lit with generic white Christmas lights. They hung on the walls, the metal fence, and around the artificial plants. Playing was a sweet violin, singing lovely melodies, accompanied by a group of doves that decided to relax on someone's satellite. There was a table, not a very fancy one, with fold out chairs. She smiled, it was kinda cute.

"So, the job?" she asked.

Merc weakly grinned, laughing to himself. "Well, I'd like you to spend the evening with me."

Faith blinked, suddenly nervous, her hands shaking. "Wait, what?" she looked at his tie, then down to her running shoes. "You could of at least told me, I'd of tried to look, well a little nicer. Not that I would probably, I don't own anything nice. But Kate would of probably lent me something."

She grimaced to herself. That and she needed a shower tonight, and probably smelt something terrible from all the running.

"That doesn't matter." he softly said. He held out his arm for her. She stared at it, unsure, and looked up at him, confused. "I know, this is probably, out of nowhere. But...I thought it'd be a nice idea."

"It's," she glanced around the scene one last time. It was beautiful, clumsily put together, but beautiful. The lights with the sky had darkened, starting to turn night. "It's a wonderful idea." she slipped her arm through his.

"So tell me. I've prepared an option of two gourmet meals for you."

"And what are those pray tell?"

"I can either order pizza, or Chinese."

She giggled, this idea was very clumsily put together. "Oh, that's such a hard choice. Let's go with Chinese, I think Celeste is going to have left overs for us."

Merc pulled out his cellphone, seemingly pressing one button to call up take out. He would have such things on speed dial. Faith rolled her eyes, it was a wonder with how the man ate, he kept such a nice psyche. She squeezed his arm, feeling his muscles. It made her blush.

"So," his focus turned to her, dark brown eyes gleaming in the fading sunset's light. "Anything you want to do while waiting?"

Faith turned to face him. She was stunned by it all, yet not scared, or overly nervous. Her heart was fluttering, but she didn't feel timid. The trill from the violin music playing caught her attention. She placed one hand on his shoulder, using her other hang to guide his nervous one to her waist. "We could dance."

Merc's face faulted for a brief moment. His eyes wide, and somewhat horrified. "Dance? I'm afraid--"

"All you have to do is sway with the music." she beamed up at him. Kate was once into dancing. She was into kids movies about princess being rescued by handsome princes. She always made Faith be her prince and waltz around the room with her.

Merc took her hand, watching the others fingers, smiling as they intertwined with another. "Sway with the music. Doesn't sound to hard." he replied.

"So tell me Merc," she started, swaying a bit closer to him, he wrapped his arm closer around her waist. "What's with tonight?" she asked, a sly smirk on her face.

His face leaned a little closer to hers. "I thought you could use a break. A night to get everything off your mind. Among," he grinned. "A few other things."

"A few other things?" she pried.

"You know Faith," he was suddenly serious for a moment. "I could go running into a room with a bunch of blues, screaming at them to shoot me, and not feel nervous. Or jump from a fifty story building, and not even think twice--"

"I think I get your point."  
"Hey, I was on a role with analogies."

She leaned her head on his chest. "Well thank you, Merc. It was quite the evening I needed."

He didn't say anything. After a long while, his chin rested against her head, ruffling through her black hair. His lips pecked her scalp gently, "Anytime girl, anytime."


End file.
